


Eye Liner and Drain Pipes

by Knockknockitssatan



Series: Let's Start a Band, Just To Be Safe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Rock Stars, Sexual Experimentation, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knockknockitssatan/pseuds/Knockknockitssatan
Summary: Here we are! The start of the official band au! So the warnings that have been checked may change depending on how dark I go with it (Because for some reason I can't write happy with out some horrible thing happening first...)Besides that, thanks to everyone who supported the pilot chapter! That will actually happen later on.Enjoy my darlings!





	Eye Liner and Drain Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short... There's more to come when I figure out what I'm doing XD! this is just kinda an intro!
> 
>  The song for this one is Geronimo by Shepard.
> 
> Enjoy my darlings!

The four friends sat in the greenroom.

The four friends sat in the green room waiting for Frank to get done talking to the record label. James and Peter were holding each others hands on their knees and Remus propped his head up, elbows on his knees. Sirius was leaned back with his arms crossed staring at the floor.

They had been working so long for this. Ever since they all met in boarding school they wanted to start a band. Well, a band of pirates, or ninjas, or heroes, or wizards, but a rock band works too. It started when they realized Sirius could play bass, Peter had a knack for hitting things that made a cool beat, and James had an amazing singing voice. Thhe boys always teased him saying he was 'Okay, I guess'. Remus was the smart one, he could play any instrument they put in front of him. They made the perfect team. They made the Marauder's. Best friends until the end no matter what.

Frank walked in with his head hung low. The boys all looked at him, their hearts sunk. a smile stretched across Frank's face.

"They love it!"

James and Peter screamed, still holding each other. Remus began to cry and Sirius laughed rubbing, Rem's back to comfort him.

"They want to see you guys in the studio tomorrow. Do well and you're in for sure!" Frank smiled giving the guys a thumbs-up.

James played back the set in his head. They looked so uninterested in the beginning. What changed their minds?

"What song did it?" James ask breaking away from Peter and standing in front of the couch.

"Huh?" Frank looked confused.

"What song did it? You know? Made them like us."

Frank smiled. "Geronimo."

James jumped up and down full of joy. The others smiled and laughed joining James's excitement. Geronimo was the song they all wrote together. It was their baby. That baby grew into an angsty teen with James's messy hair and landed them a record deal!

The boys went back to their shared flat in Brixton. They were all pissed except for Remus the designated driver. He got his wasted friends back to the two bedroom flat they have lived in for 7 years. Peter and James had twin beds in one room while the other had a king sized that was Remus and Sirius's. They all kind of slept whatever they fell. Remus was on the couch a lot.

Peter and James tripped over each other laughing drunkenly to their room. Remus carried Sirius to his room. He laid him down tucking him in and started to leave when Sirius grabbed his wrist.

"Moony?" He asked. "Did the order thing really happen?"

Remus nodded. " yes pads it did they want us at the studio tomorrow morning to close the deal." He tried to leave again but Sirius wouldn't let him.

"stay here I sleep better."

Remus walked up to close the door, and then back to lay next to his best mate. he laid his hand in the empty space they left between them. Sirius grabbed his friend's hand for comfort.

Goodnight Moony.

"Goodnight Pads."

The next morning they got up bright and early. They still felt pretty hungover but they were able to hide it very well due to their excitement. They Carried their equipment into a red velvet soundbooth. Remus ran his hand over the soft wall, a smile glowed on his face. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, breathing heavily, they finished setting up their instruments. The friends all looked at each other and hugged in a sweaty circle full of laughter.

"Hey guys?" Frank asked over the intercom in the recording room.

Behind Frank sat a man and a woman, both wearing gray suits. The man had a long Gray beard that seemed to start at the middle of his scalp. His mouth was hidden underneath a gray mustache. By the way his eyes are sparkling behind his small circular glasses he seem to be smiling. The woman next to him had her legs crossed with a clipboard propped up on her knees. All of her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Her face looked as if she was about 60 to 70 years old, still younger than the man. She reminded the boys of an old teacher they had in school as she looked questioningly through her narrow glasses.

"This is Mr. Dumbledore and Mrs. McGonagall" Frank motioned to the two behind him.

Dumbledore stepped forward to talk into the microphone.

"We are the producers and owners of the Order of the Phoenix. We are both very interested in your talents. Aren't we Minerva?"

McGonagall continued to stare judgingly at the boys. Dumbledore sat back down next to her.

"Whenever you're ready guys." Frank insisted.

The Marauders adjusted their instruments and looked at one another nervously.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Peter counted them off.

The air in the room was very tense and they all had small mess-ups here and there.

"Can we can we talk for a second?" James asked. the boys all looked at James and then the older man.

He nodded at them. James scooped up his friends in his arms and huddled them together so their heads were touching.

"Okay guys." James started "We need to get our shit together!"

"Sorry." Peter said "I'm just so nervous."

"Yeah, I know. But we just need to concentrate!" James answered.

Sirius gasped in the delight. He had an idea.

"Let's just pretend we're playing in my parents garage. We always sound so good when we were trying to piss off my parents and Reggy!"

All of the boys faces lit up. They all confidently walk back to their marks and smiled at one another. Peter counted off again but louder and more aggressively. They played hard and loud having a great sound. Dumbledore smiled at the boys and then McGonagall.

"They're going to be great fun!"

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes.

"They're going to be a pain." She stated in her thick Scottish accent. A smile spread across her face.


End file.
